Frozen Light
by AoifeUnudottir
Summary: Now almost seventeen, Hikari reflects upon the memories she has collected over the years. OneShot


Pebbles: Okay, here goes another one of my crazy one-shots whilst I try to get motivated on my other stories.

This one is dedicated to **Crazy PurpleSage**, who enjoyed my other two oneshots but wanted something a little more uplifting. I hope this nostalgic fluff is more what you were hoping for. :]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or the characters. enjoy

Frozen light.

Light stolen from an instant in time and stuck to paper like a pinned butterfly to a board in all its glorious colour, or in sepia, or in shades of grey. Moments of time frozen forever in a solid memory.

Have you got it yet?

They are photographs, and I love them.

I may not appear very artistic to you when you look at me; I'm pretty plain actually, with plain brown hair and plain tan skin. I'm kind of short for my age, very slender – too slender, actually. It'll be a shock when anything actually starts developing. I'm almost seventeen and I still look like a twelve-year-old boy. Creative people are supposed to be crazy with mad hairstyles and colourful clothing, and they do crazy creative things. Not me; I wear what's clean and do homework, and even _that_'s not creative.

But give me a camera, and I'm a whole other person.

I've got a tonne of photographs in my room. Ever since my brother, Taichi, moved away to university and 'our room' became 'my room', I decided to decorate by taking all my pictures from my albums and sticking them on my walls. I've got two corkboards full of them – all the memories I'm too scared I'll forget if I can't see them again in 4x6 inch crystal clarity (except the ones at the beach where Daisuke kept trying to flick water at my camera, the doofus). They're in no order, and it's very rare to actually see me in any of them. I don't _do_ photos. I'll _take _them, but you'll be lucky to get me in front of the lens. Takeru, my best friend, probably has the most pictures of me, and that's about four or five in total. It's not that I'm exceedingly camera shy (although I am a little), it's more that when I get myself in a picture, it's a pose – it's not natural. Hardly anyone looks at the camera in my laminated memories, instead they're just doing whatever it was they were doing, probably completely unaware that I was even committing them to memory. I don't care that most of the pictures of my brother are of the back of his favourite soccer shirt, or that I mainly have Sora's profile, what matters is that they're natural, and that they're _there_.

You probably won't believe me when I say this, but I've been on adventures. I know, I know – there's a reason why I'm '_plain ol' Yagami_', mainly because I read textbooks and finish assignments and get good grades, but when I was younger I saved the world – twice. See, there's this whole other dimension called the Digital World, and my friends and I were chosen to be Digidestined, defenders of the Digital World and our own. I guess every kid wants to be a super hero, but when you're eight years old and you're faced with a towering vampire-like monster, it's not that great. Actually, it was rather terrifying. But still, I wish I'd gotten a few pictures of Myotismon; he might not be something that I remember fondly, but my experiences with him still shaped me into the person I am today.

However, the Digital World only ever appears in my metaphysical memories. When I went the first time, I didn't own a camera, and on my second digital journey, I was usually too busy fighting evil to stop and take pictures. There are still loads of pictures of us and our digital companions the digimon from our outings in our world here. I love the one where Patamon was on Gatomon's shoulders and we dressed them in a large coat and a hat to try and disguise them when they came on the train to visit Ken and Wormmon. They just look so ridiculous, it's a wonder that nobody questioned us.

"Hikari, are you coming?"

Taichi's here. There's a reunion today, and I've taken my favourite pictures from my walls and put them into a photo album to show all our friends and remind them of all the fun times we went through. I've made especially sure to have at least four or five shots of each and every person in there, so nobody is left out of my small collection of moments.

"Hikari come on! We're gonna be late!"

I smile and grab my camera off of my bedside table, checking that I have two sets of cully charged batteries as I leave my room. I'll need them – I'll think I'll be taking a lot more memories today.


End file.
